Glimpsing at Something Different
by Beautiful Discord
Summary: "Don't touch me... You can't come near me. "I'll hurt you." Sollux stumbled back further away from Eridan, his voice slipping into the slight hiss that it had taken on before. "Juth, juth give me a- a minute..." He stumbled over his words, hands going back to his head and pulling at his hair. "I'm thorry, I'm thorry." Based on a RP. Rated T for language.


_**Just a quick note before you start reading...**_

_**This may not be exactly accurate to you as the reader's head cannon's for these characters. I wanted to show the more sensitive and weak parts of both Eridan and Sollux. If you disagree with what my idea of this is like then I'm sorry, this is my opinion and I don't expect everyone to like it. I like to think of this as a sort of Sadstuck.**_

_**Also the majority of this is based upon a RP I had with someone over Omegle. I did not get any contact information from them, so the very end of this will be completely written by me, as the connection was lost. I played the part of Sollux.**_

_**Enough of my jabbering now, enjoy!**_

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: hi ed.

CA: hey sol.

TA: ugh... what2 up?

CA: nothin' much...

CA: sorry, im real fuckin' tired.

CA: you okay sol?

TA: iif ii 2aiid ii wa2 ii would be lyiing.

TA: ii cant 2leep and my head feel2 liike... ugh... the voiice2...

CA: seems like none of us can get any fuckin' sleep anymore, youre not alone.

TA: ii can agree wiith that...

TA: hold on... 2hiit, ju2t, giive me a 2ec...

TA: ii cant see properly.

CA: that worries me sol.

TA: youre worriied about me?

TA: ii thought you hated me...?

CA: i do to an extent.

CA: but wwhat can wwe do wwhen wwe pity someone?

TA: piity, great, you piity me, that2 good two...

CA: sol?

CA: are you still there sol?

TA: ii am, 2orry...

CA: maybe you should lie dowwn sol.

TA: ii am layiing down, sorta...

TA: my head, iit ju2t... iit hurt2 2o much...

TA: the voiice2 are loud twoday... iit hurt2...

CA: sol...

CA: do ya want me to come over?

TA: ...

TA: yeah, 2orta... iif you wouldnt miind?

CA: a course i wwouldnt.

CA: i dont wwant you stumblin around alone

CA: ill be ovver soon, alright?

TA: okay... thank2...

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Eridan pushed himself away from his desk sighing, "fuck Sol. You're lucky I'm on land. He stood, cracking his fingers and snagged his scarf and cape, donning them expertly. "I'll see ya later Gam!" He called making his way out of the hive. He paused and took a deep breath of the salty breeze that blew in from the sea. He let out a sigh and pushed up his glasses, setting off in a quick pace towards Sollux's hive.

Sollux closed his laptop and curled up into a ball on the floor, resting his head on the warm top of his computer. "I cant believe thith, gog, to think I would have to athk him for help..." He tailed off, his lisp making his words sound almost as if he were hissing.

Eridan remained silent as he walked through the cluster of Hive Stems, making his way down the street, ignoring just about everyone and everything else. He turned quickly into Sollux's Hive Stem when he reached it, the lower half of his face concealed by his scarf. Jogging quickly up a flight of stairs he shoved past a group of lowerblooded trolls, striding stiffly down the hall towards Sollux's dual coloured door. He stopped and pushed his glasses up, knocking loudly on the door. "Sol, Sol, I'm here."

Sollux all but peeled himself off of the floor, stumbling over to the door. His bi-coloured eyes squinted and a hand laid across his forehead. His dark hair was sticking up wildly from where he had been pulling at it, trying to make the pain in his head decrease. On his way to the door he had to pause and steady himself several times, his breathing uneven. "I hear you, pleathe thop... You're loud..." He mumbled in an undertone, pulling open the door and leaning up against it, putting his weight on it for support. "Thankth for coming..." He visibly winced and clutched his head, the ground spinning beneath him.

Eridan entered, looking around a little nervously before finally turning to face Sollux. "Oh Sol... You look like shit." He winced, not knowing whether or not that was the right thing to say. Easing Sollux off of the door frame he kicked the door closed behind him. "Damn it Sol, how-w are you feelin'?" He asked as he looked the Gemini over, leaning the lowblood against himself, afraid that the other would fall over and collapse any second.

"Thankth for thating the obviouth, and I feel like thit ath well." He clung to the shorter a bit, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "I don't know ed... My head, it juth wont thop hurting..." He clenched his teeth, the sharp points grating across each other with a noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "The voiceth wont thop, they're loud..." His voice dropped down to a whisper, and he felt his knees buckle slightly. "Thorry for dragging you into thith..."

Eridan shook his head, the sudden weakness in Sollux's legs taking him by surprise. Leaning the taller up against himself he shuffled over to the couch, pushing him gently down onto it. "Don't apologize moron. I came her on my own free will." He sat down next to him, first unclasping his cape and draping it over the arm rest. "Fuck, Sol, is there anythin' I could do to help?"

"Thut up, I'm a nuithance, I'll apologithe all I want..." He winced and laid back. His eyes flickered open, blue and red sparks dancing around his temples before he shut then tightly again. "Get thomething cold, like thoak a cloth with water or thomething... It coolth me down a bit." He grabbed one of Eridan's cool hands and placed it on his forehead, "thee... Juth a little overheated."

Even though lowbloods were known to have a higher body temperature than that of the highbloods Sollux was more than uncomfortably warm. Eridan nodded and gently rubbed one of Sollux's temples. "I'll be right back." He mumbled, standing and walking briskly out of the room. Approaching the bathroom he sighed in relief when he found a cloth draped limply over a towel rack. He quickly picked it up and walked over to the ink, turning the water as could as it would go, soaking it thoroughly then wringing it out so that it became damp. Walking back into the room he folded the rag across Sollux's flushed forehead and closed eyes, "this should help."

Sollux nodded, letting out a breath as he felt the cold water seep into his skin. "Thankth." He mumbled, "when thingth get thith bad I uthualy athk kk too come over. But heth with tz..." He winced, his body jolting a bit too violently to be normal. "Even if ith becauthe you pity me, thankth, I'm going to owe you big for thith."

"No trouble." He mumbled, sitting on the edge of the couch once again. "You're lucky I was on land. I've been stayin' w-with Gam for the past couple of w-weeks..." His voice trailed off as he focused his gaze onto the floor. A low sigh escaped him as he reached up and rubbed his temples for a second, closing his eyes and focuing on the sound of his own heartbeat.

"I know. I'm lucky you came over here at all. I knew it would be a long thot but I had to try..." He moaned in pain and his eyebrows creased. "Thit-" He was cut off as powerful red and blue electrical beams seemed to shoot out of every pore on his body. He stumbled off of the couch and rolled away from Eridan, clutching his head as his Psionics ran wild around him.

Standing quickly Eridan went to his side, ignoring the static surrounding the yellowblood and trying to pull him back over to the couch. "Shit, c'mon Sol, lie back dow-wn, I know-w it hur-" he was cut off by some red static covering the hand that was resting on Sollux's shoulder. The powerful electric beams seemed to pass right through his skin, covering the joints in his fingers, compressing them and tearing at the strong muscle and tendon that rested inside the gray flesh of the seadweller. Letting out a small yelp me pulled his hand back quickly his hand sore and throbbing from only the two or three seconds he had contact.

"Don't touch me... You can't come near me. "I'll hurt you." Sollux stumbled back further away from Eridan, his voice slipping into the slight hiss that it had taken on before. "Juth, juth give me a- a minute..." He stumbled over his words, hands going back to his head and pulling at his hair. "I'm thorry, I'm thorry." He whispered, speaking more to himself then he was to the other. The energy surrounding him subsided some, crackling around his eyes and dancing through his fingertips. "I'm thorry..."

Shaking his head Eridan growled slightly, but only in pain. He stood, grabbing onto Sollux quickly again, more or less flinging him onto the couch. Retrieving the cloth from the floor he pushed it back onto Sollux's head, ignoring the throbbing that was spreading through his whole body. "Shhh~" He whispered, watching the Psionic struggle to regain control. "Stop fightin' Sol, you're makin' it w-worse Damnit! Relax! The more you struggle the w-worse it's gonna get!"

Sollux squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip hard. He began taking deep breaths, refusing to just give up against his destructive powers. "I'm hurting you, thop... You have to let go..." He took ina shuddering breath, tryign to relax and hold back his powers at the same time. "I could kill you..."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't fuckin' care Sol, I'm not leav-vin ya here alone." Sitting next to the yellowblood he ignored the warm yet uncomfortable tingling he felt. He slowly positioned Sollux so that the Psionic's head was lying comfortably in his lap. "You moron." He mumbled under his breath, gently brushing his fingers through Sollux's hair and patting it back into place, being careful of his horns.

Letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "I don't want to hurt anyone elthe... Not like what happened to aa..." He trailed of, lost in his thoughts, taking a deep breath and trying to relax once more, only partially succeeding, his headache was still there. "I'm a moron aren't I?" He asked, "I'm an athhole, no... no, I'm a monthter. I hurt people, aa, you, I'm alwayth hurting people..." He mumbled, some of his words slurring together as he spilled his thoughts, needing to get them out of his over crowded mind.

Eridan immediately shook his head, "W-what? No." He leaned down a bit, watching the yellowblood's Psionics slowly fade off into separated crackles and sparks. "W-what happened to Ara w-was... a different situation entirely. It w-wasnt your fault." He nodded, speaking his mind. "It w-wasn't your fault at all, stop thinkin' that it w-was. You deserv-ve better than that, Sol."

"How ith it not mu fault... I... I..." He opened his eyes and looked up at Eridan. "But you, even juth touching you I'm hurting you. Fuck..." He swore and adverted his gaze. "I'm tho weak, look at me, babbling, spurting my feelingth like a wriggler." He furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his hands into fists, sharp nails biting into the skin.

"You're fine." Eridan mumbled, papping one of Sollux's temples. "you can tell me stuff Sol. W-we'll w-worry about the consequences later." Eridan noticed the burning sensation that had been evident in his flesh was fading. Taking this as a sign that the Psionic was finally calming down he nodded and kept his head close. "Tell me anything' you w-want."

Sollux turned back to face him, "thereth a lot of thit. I dig mythelf into a hole and cover mythelf with it, it thuffocateth me... the thuff with aa, I can't, I can't keep it out of my mind. I juth, I cant believe I did that to her... to aa..." he creased his eyebrows together. "I'm a monther for doing that. It'th like I can't not hurt people." He laughed dryly. "what a mitherable fate."

"Damnit that w-wasnt your FAULT!" He pet Sollux's hair again, leaning down. "And I'll be damned if I let you believ-ve it w-was Sol." Shaking his head one hand curiously brushed past one of the yellowblood's sensitive horns, wondering if it would help. If it would he would be saved. He hated seeing the Gemini in such agony, despite his love/hate emotions toward the other. No one deserved this, no one.

"You thaying it'th not my fault ithn't juth going to convinth me. I can't deny the truth..." He trailed off, making a small noise in the back of his throat when Eridan brushed one of his horns, unconsciously he relaxed a bit, his eyelids drooping. "What are you doing ed?" He asked, looking up at him.

He rubbed one of the horns again, giving Sollux a small smile. "Helpin' you. I guess." He hoped that getting the taller to relax would release some of the building tension inside the Psionic's mind. He figured this was one of the better ways to do so. He could already see the tension ease out of the muscles inside of the Gemini. He seemed to give in. Smiling wider he worked two horns with one hand, gently rubbing his long fingers around the bases where the hard material met skin.

Sollux pressed his head towards Eridan's hand, making a noise that could almost be described as purring. "Thankth..." He mumbled, feeling his painfully tight muscles uncoil and relax, the screeching overlap of voices in his mind seemed to soften to whispers.

Sighing in relief, he continued gentle movements around the two sharp sets, smiling down at Sollux. "See? W-was that so difficult?" He brushed his rings down the sides of one, the cool metal brushing against the hard material. Just the thought sent shivers down Eridan's spine, seeing as how all horns were usually very sensitive.

The side of Sollux's mouth pulled up into a bit of a quirky smile, "you don't have voitheth inthide of your head. It'th worthe than you would thi- Ah!" His eyes snapped wide open at the feeling of the smooth metal running down one of his horns, causing a shiver to run through his body. A low, pleased sort of growl tore it'self from his throat.

Eridan chuckled, speeding up his fingers a bit, nicking the sensitive material with the cool bands of his rings every once and a while. "You're so easy to read Sol." He mused, taking care not to pull on the smooth appendages or harm them in any way. Just hearing Sollux growl was enough for the seadweller, and he had already claimed this as his victory.

"How- How am I eathy to read?" Sollux asked, another light growl working it's way up his throat as he unconsciously continued to push his head towards Eridan. "And-" his breath caught in his throat as another of Eridan's rings caught on his horn, seeming to move from base to tip in slow motion. "Wha- What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"You just are. You do things subconsciously Sol." Eridan chuckled. "Easy to please to." Continuing to work the horms, he laughed at the noises that were escaping Sollux's lips. "Well someone is certainly enjoin' themselves. And think of what I'm doin' like a favour." He leaned down and gave the closest horn a small lick, pulling back with a devilish grin.

"Y-you caught me at a weak moment... And why..." He had to stop for a minute to collect himself. "And why are you doing me a favour?" His breathing hitched again when he felt eridan's warm breath brushing his horns and he continued to growl, his eyes rolling back slightly at the sensation of his horm being licked. "Don- Don't you thmirk at me..." He attempted a scowl.

The seadweller only continued to grin. "W-well I figured you've been through enough shit tonight." He replied, hands staying gentle and helpful. "Plus I find it both adorable and slightly hilarious. And I suppose you need it." Another smirk graced his lips, this time wider then before. "A w-weak moment had nothin' to do w-with it, I assure you that much."

"Th-thut up. A weak moment hath everything to do with thith." His eyelids slipped down again. "And I am not adorable or hillarithouth. I don't know how you get either of thothe thoughth into your mind." He purred quietly, dropping his failed attempt at scowling for a slight quirky smile.

"I see that~." He used his free hand to poke at the upturned corners of Sollux's mouth, chuckling. "I believe you're both." He leaned down again, giving the other horn a small lick, lingering longer this time to nip and experiment with the pointy nubs. Listening for any sounds of approval, he moved from the tip to the base and back, his own body relaxing back against the couch.

Sollux gently batted his hand away, "thop that, no poki-" He cut off, his gentle purring turning into the pleased growls he had emitted before. "Thop that..." He repeated himself when Eridan's teeth trailed down his horn. He shivered and his breaths became almost gasp-like as he continued to press his head gently towards Eridan, not wanting to chip the other's teeth or his horn. "They're thenthitive..."

"I know they are~." He mused, nipping, licking and running his teeth down one horn, making his way around to the others as well, using his hand to always keep two stimulated. He pulled away for a second. "You love it~." He chuckled, setting his other free hand on Sollux's chest and gently massaging the flesh there as well. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Mmmmmmm~." Sollux mumbled in response, loving the sensations. He cracked his eyes open and rolled then at Eridan when the other looked up, "I'm not a toy ed." He chuckled, purring and arching his back slightly. He could barley hear the whispers in his head now, occasionally a louder voice would break through, but they were easier to silence or ignore now.

"Maybe not, but you cant deny that it helped." He smiled, finally pulling away completely. "So, how do you feel? I mean, I know-w you w-were in a lot of pain before... I hope I at least helped some?" His eyes scanned over the Gemini's now relaxed form All of his muscles seemed to be loose and lax to the touch. Even those dual coloured eyes stared back in an almost dreamy manner, making the Aquarius smirk.

Sollux nodded, letting out a sigh and snuggling into Eridan's lap a bit. "Much better, thankth. You did help, a lot." He laughed a bit and reached or Eridan's hand, the one that had been assaulted by his Psionics. "How are you feeling? I'm thorry for doing thith..."

The whole incident had drawn his attention away from his hand, and now he only shook his head. "It feels fine Sol. It'll fix itself up soon." He leaned forward again, making eye contact with the Psionic. "And it w-wasn't your fault." He reached up and tapped one of Sollux's temples, shaking his head. "if only I could help you fix that. Maybe you w-would stop blamin' yourself."

"Your hand wath all my fault, don't tell me it wathn't. I thould have told you what my pthioniths could do to thomeone when I cant control them..." He batted Eridan's hand away lightly, keeping eye contact. "I can't not blame mythelf if ith my fault in the firth plathe." He shrugged.

"Alright, alright. But I'm fine Sol, so lets just let it go." eh snuggled down a bit, more or less curling up with the Gemini. "Hey Sol?" His voice he'd a soft underlying tone. It was sweet, but also quiet. It was quite different from his usual loud, self proclaiming attitude. Now he was only warm and soft, a said that could rarely be seen in the seadweller.

"Mmmhm?" Sollux replied, instinctively curling into him a bit. "What ith it Eridan?" He asked, picking up on the soft, warm tones in his voice. It seemed that they were both getting glimpses of each other that never showed otherwise, and if they did very seldom. But it was nice, he thought, It was nice not having to hide anything for a little while.

Taking a breath Eridan closed his eyes, "you're really not that bad Sol. You alw-ways act like an asshole, but you're not bad."

Sollux laughed, "thankth. And I gueth I can thay the thame for you fithdick. You're not that bad."

"You're welcome moron."

"Right back at ya idiot."


End file.
